


Молния

by Send_a_raven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Pre-Canon, Thunder and Lightning, fem!Loki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: АУ, в котором Тор - бог грома.А молния - это то, что идет впереди него, и она носит совсем другое имя.





	Молния

Они были вместе, когда это случилось в первый раз. Носились по полю. Устали, упали прямо в траву, и сестра начала дергать цветы вокруг себя, собирая их в связки. Тор просто смотрел на нее, ни одной мысли в голове не было. Потом тоже стал дергать цветы, протянул ей мятую охапку, и она забрала ее целиком, улыбаясь.  
Собрались тучи, и стало понятно, что сейчас начнется гроза.   
Тор сел и посмотрел на небо. Он давно ждал этого - отец рассказал, что так будет, однажды к нему придут гром и молния. Тору все казалось, что они именно придут - с грозой. Вот однажды ударит молния, и Тор схватит ее, и сможет ею управлять..

Сестра тоже села. Положила цветы на колени.  
\- Ждешь молнию?  
\- Жду. Может, сегодня?  
\- Может быть! Особенно если встанешь. Так молния тебя увидит и придет!

Ей было смешно, конечно, ее почему-то никто не пугал молниями. Она целыми днями училась с матерью заклинаниям; ее боялись все мальчишки во дворце. Сначала задирались, а потом, находя змей в волосах, начинали бояться. Тор даже завидовал иногда. Его уважали, но не боялись.

Он поднялся на ноги, когда начался дождь, и уставился в небо. Молний все не было - только грохотало где-то вдали. Сестра все смеялась.  
\- Спляши, Тор, так они точно придут!  
Тор начал сердиться.  
Сжал кулаки.  
Драться не хотелось, но какого черта она..

\- Или спой!  
Ее смех звенел в ушах.  
В следующую секунду они уже катились по траве, вымазываясь в мокрой земле и пытаясь больнее дернуть друг друга за волосы. Она его укусила, он попытался заехать ей локтем под ребра, она увернулась, и тут ударила молния.   
Сразу за этим загрохотало в ушах так, что показалось - земля вокруг них трясется.  
Она и тряслась.  
Тор потянулся к сестре, взял ее за руку. Дернулся от резкой боли.   
\- Локи. Эй, Локи.   
Гроза уходила дальше.   
Сестра открыла глаза, и Тор вдруг понял, что молния приходила не к нему. Глаза больше не были зелеными. Она ткнула его в бок локтем и засмеялась, а в ушах опять загрохотало.  
Молния плясала вокруг них по земле, оборачиваясь вокруг ее рук.

Он выдохнул, земля выдохнула и затряслась вместе с ним, молния вдруг дернулась вверх и погасла.

\- Значит, это ты - молния.  
Злости не было. Раз это Локи - молния, значит, так и должно быть.   
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Да. А ты - всегда сразу за мной.  
\- Потому что твой брат?   
\- Потому что гром, идиот.


End file.
